"Ontario's Next Flop Model" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- START (Girls' trailer) -- 17:00 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: *sits on bed, crying silently into pillow* 17:01 * Lindsay| sits beside her and offers a tissue 17:01 * Heather13 opens the door to the girls' trailer and confidently walks in. 17:01 <@Heather13> Good morning! What a LOVELY day it is today! c: 17:01 * Lindsay| glares at Heather. 17:01 <+Gwen|> :s 17:01 <@Heather13> Or... not. >.> 17:01 <+Beth|> Leshawna's upset. @Heather 17:02 <@Heather13> Why? 17:02 <@Heather13> She didn't FINALLY realize how HIDEOUS that mall kiosk t-shirt is, did she? :D 17:02 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: I'M CRYIN' 'CAUSE OF GEOFF, YOU DARN FOOL. :@ 17:02 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: I don't understand how ANY of you could think keepin' HEATHER around was a good idea. 17:02 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Geoff was everybody's friend! 17:02 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: I just miss him so much. :s 17:02 <+Gwen|> I do too. It was Duncan that voted him off 17:03 <+Gwen|> And don't worry, we'll get rid of Heather in no time 17:03 * Heather13 growls. 17:03 <+Beth|> Speaking of Duncan, how are he and Trent? 17:03 <+Gwen|> Fine I guess. 17:03 <+Gwen|> Trent's just sort of been on edge lately. 17:03 <+Gwen|> But he'll be okay. I hope. 17:03 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to the inside of the boys' trailer* 17:04 * Trent| hops out of top bunk, covered in milk. 17:04 <@Trent|> Okay, real funny. -_-' 17:04 <@Trent|> Who's the jerk that decided to pour milk on my bed while I was sleeping? 17:04 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: Don't look at me. 17:04 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: I'm violently allergic to lactose. 17:04 * Duncan| snickers. 17:04 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: I think I know who it was. :s 17:05 <@Trent|> Aw, very funny, Duncan. 17:05 <@Trent|> I hope you're proud of yourself. 17:05 <@Duncan|> Hey, share a room with me, expect a prank. 17:05 <@Duncan|> I mean, just ask Harold over there. 17:05 * Trent| rolls eyes, walks into bathroom, and slams the door behind him angrily. 17:05 * Duncan| shrugs and gets out of bed. 17:05 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Looks like he's not taking that prank well, D. @Duncan 17:06 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: I agree. 17:06 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: Y'know, you should ease up on poor Trent. 17:06 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: After all, you already stole his girlfriend. 17:06 <@Duncan|> Maybe poor Trent should have eased up on my FACE. >~> 17:06 <@Duncan|> And for the last time, I'M STILL WITH COURTNEY. 17:06 <@Duncan|> Why can't any of you losers get that? :@ 17:06 <@Justin|Chef> J: You're STILL mad about him hitting you, dude? 17:07 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: What's there to be mad about? 17:07 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: He didn't do much damage that wasn't already done before. *snorts loudly* 17:07 <@Duncan|> Oh, what was that? :@ *Grabs Harold's collar* 17:07 <@Chr|Iz|Har> H: *gasps for air* My circulation! D: 17:07 * Trent| kicks open the bathroom door and points a finger at Duncan. 17:07 <@Trent|> YOU. 17:07 <@Trent|> DID YOU TAKE MY HAIR GEL? 17:08 <@Duncan|> What? :| 17:08 <@Trent|> THIS ISN'T A JOKING MATTER, DUDE. 17:08 <@Trent|> WITHOUT MY HAIR GEL, W-W-WHAT WILL GWEN THINK? D: 17:08 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Bro, are you serious? 17:08 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Why do you need hair gel to impress Gwen? 17:08 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: She ain't that superficial. 17:08 <@Duncan|> Wooooow, man. @Trent 17:09 <@Duncan|> That's... kinda pathetic. 17:09 * Trent| grabs Duncan by the torso. 17:09 <@Trent|> LOOK, JUST TELL ME NOW, OKAY? 17:09 <@Trent|> WHERE CAN I GET HAIR GEL? 17:09 <@Duncan|> :| 17:09 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Yo, guys, let's not get physical here. 17:09 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Geoff wouldn't have wanted that. :s 17:10 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Trent, check Chris's trailer. I'm sure he has tons of hair gel. 17:10 <@Trent|> RIGHT! 17:10 <@Trent|> GOOD THINKIN', DEEJ! 17:10 * Trent| lets go of Duncan and runs out the door. 17:10 <@Justin|Chef> J: Huh, that was incredibly weird. 17:10 <@Duncan|> And I thought Izzy was the nutjob. *Snickers* 17:10 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to the inside of a fashion studio* 17:11 <+Lindsay|> Uggghhhhh, waiting for Chris is the worst! :( 17:11 <@Justin|Chef> J: Can't he EVER show up on time? 17:11 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *lights dim and a solitary spotlight shines on Chris, who appears onstage* 17:11 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *fashion music begins* 17:11 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Sorry about my tardiness, folks! *flips hair* 17:11 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: I was trying to work on being FASHIONABLY late. Fitting, because today's challenge is... about FASHION! ^_^" 17:11 <@Duncan|> There's a fashion genre in movies too? 17:12 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh! Yes! FASHION, EEEEE! *hugs Beth* 17:12 <+Beth|> EEEEEEE! 17:12 <@Heather13> What ABOUT fashion, Chris? 17:12 <@Heather13> Everyone's apparent LACK of it? 17:12 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: No, Heather, the movies. Fashion movies! 17:12 <@Chr|Iz|Har> *fashion music abruptly stops* 17:12 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: The fashion industry is tough, but big-budget Hollywood movies like The Devil In Heels and Shoeless make this contrived career ALMOST watchable. 17:13 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Today's models will be none other than your beloved team captains, Duncan and Lindsay. 17:13 <@Duncan|> Wait, what!? :| 17:13 * Trent| snickers. 17:13 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Gwen and Trent, you'll be designing their couture. Trent, your model is Lindsay; likewise, Gwen, you'll be stripping then dressing Duncan, which I'm sure you're VERY excited about. ;) 17:13 <+Gwen|> Nice. @Chris 17:13 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Heather and Justin, you'll be judging the fashion show at the reviewing table. Meanwhile, the rest of you will be in the audience. 17:13 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: So we basically do nothing? 17:14 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: A'ight, a'ight, that's cool with me. 17:14 <@Heather13> I have a CONCERN. >.> 17:14 <@Heather13> How are you so sure that McGorgeous over here won't PURPOSELY throw our team under the bus so we lose again? 17:14 <@Heather13> You can't exactly trust HIS judgment, can you? 17:14 <@Justin|Chef> J: Coming from Heather. -_- 17:14 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: Even though you two are SO honest and trustworthy and CLEARLY both deserve individual halos, we're strapping you BOTH to lie detectors that will electrocute you immediately if you are dishonest about your choices. 17:14 <@Chr|Iz|Har> Chris: So, tell the truth and nothing BUT the truth or you'll get the SHOCK of your life! 17:15 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) Really? A lie detector? I can't risk electrocution, not with this beautiful face. I guess I just have to find some other way for my team to win. The faster I wipe out the Gaffers, the quicker me and my alliance can make the merge. 17:15 <@Chr|Iz|Har> -- LINDSAY AND TRENT -- 17:15 * Trent| circles around Lindsay. 17:15 <@Trent|> Hmmm. 17:15 <+Lindsay|> *smiles at Trent, because she's excited* Ooh, ooh, style me like your French girls! 17:15 <@Trent|> Huh? :| 17:15 <+Lindsay|> No idea. But I'm SO going to France when I win! :D 17:16 <@Trent|> Let's see... 17:16 <@Trent|> What would you look best in? 17:16 * Trent| snaps fingers. 17:16 <@Trent|> I got it! 17:16 * Trent| takes out picture of Gwen from back pocket. 17:16 <@Trent|> :D 17:16 <+Lindsay|> Wait so, you're going to turn me into Gwen? 17:17 <+Lindsay|> But this is a fashion competition! 17:17 <@Trent|> So? Gwen's stylish. 17:17 <@Trent|> Plus, she'll love it, trust me. ;) 17:17 <@Chris|Izzy> -- GWEN AND DUNCAN -- 17:17 <@Duncan|> Soooo, don't most male models go out in their underwear? 17:17 <+Gwen|> No underwear -.- 17:17 <@Duncan|> No underwear? 17:18 <@Duncan|> :| 17:18 <+Gwen|> I meant no to the IDEA. 17:18 <+Gwen|> But nice try ;) 17:18 <+Gwen|> So, a jean vest and skinny jeans? 17:18 <@Trent|> Oops, am I interrupting something?! *walks in* 17:18 <@Duncan|> Ooohhhh, great, look who it is. 17:18 <+Gwen|> Trent, shouldnt you be with Lindsay? 17:19 <@Trent|> Yeah, she's, uh, curling her hair. 17:19 <@Trent|> Doesn't look as good as yours, though. :) 17:19 <+Gwen|> Thanks? :| 17:19 <@Trent|> *clears throat* Anyway, just checkin' up on you two... 17:19 <@Trent|> Seein' what's up. 17:19 <+Gwen|> Thats sweet, but you should get back. I don't want to cost my team the challenge y'know. :) 17:19 <@Duncan|> Yeah, and we're kinda trying to win here. 17:20 <@Trent|> Oh... *sigh* 17:20 <@Trent|> Yeah, I guess I can do that. :s 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy> -- LINDSAY AND TRENT -- 17:20 * Trent| dejectedly walks back to Lindsay and sighs. 17:20 <+Lindsay|> Okay so, I thought of the Gwen idea and came up with something even better! 17:20 <+Lindsay|> SPARKLES. We could do a sparkly dress, and heels, and shoes and earrings... 17:20 <@Trent|> No, Lindsay, I told you. You're dressing up as Gwen. 17:21 <@Trent|> That's the best look for you. 17:21 <+Lindsay|> But that's not even FASHION! 17:21 <+Lindsay|> What's the point of a fashion challenge if you can't use sparkles? :( 17:21 <@Trent|> C'mon, Linds, Chris'll love it. 17:21 <@Trent|> AND it'll teach Duncan a lesson. >.> 17:21 <@Trent|> One that I am unaware of at the moment. :@ 17:21 <+Lindsay|> That's inspire-rational and all, but I SO can't! 17:22 <+Lindsay|> I'll be humiliated! 17:22 <@Trent|> But what about Gwen and Duncan?! 17:22 <+Lindsay|> Gwen and Duncan are dating? 17:22 <+Lindsay|> That's so cute! <3 17:22 <+Lindsay|> Awwww, I always knew they'd make the cutest couple. :D 17:22 <@Trent|> :| 17:22 * Trent| grabs duct tape. 17:23 * Trent| starts walking towards Lindsay slowly. 17:23 <@Ch|Iz|Har> -- JUSTIN AND TRENT -- 17:23 * Trent| creeps out of Lindsay's dressing room and bumps into Justin. 17:23 <@Trent|> Oh, whoops. Sorry! 17:23 <@Trent|> Didn't see you there, dude. 17:23 <@Trent|> Lookin' for something? 17:23 <@Justin|Chef> J: Not really, but Chris wants me to let you know that there's only a few minutes left in the challenge. 17:24 <@Justin|Chef> J: Is Lindsay okay in there? *attempts to step forward* 17:24 * Trent| steps in front of Justin and chuckles nervously. 17:24 <@Trent|> Haha, yeah, she's fine! :| 17:24 <@Trent|> But on an unrelated note, I'd like a favor from you. 17:24 <@Justin|Chef> J: I don't usually do favors. 17:24 <@Trent|> C'mon, man, I need an insanely hot guy for this! 17:24 <@Justin|Chef> J: I'm not insanely hot, Trent. 17:25 <@Justin|Chef> J: In case you haven't noticed, I'm SUPER INCREDIBLY insanely hot. ;) 17:25 <@Trent|> Right, yeah, exactly. 17:25 <@Trent|> So that's why I need you to lure Gwen away from Duncan so I can talk to him for a sec. 17:25 <@Trent|> It won't be longer than a minute, I swear. 17:25 <@Justin|Chef> J: Hmmm... what's in it for me? 17:25 <@Trent|> I don't know, messing with Duncan? 17:25 <@Trent|> I can't really think of anything else... 17:26 <@Justin|Chef> J: Ugh, fine. 17:26 <@Justin|Chef> J: But you owe me one. >.> 17:26 <@Trent|> Nice! 17:26 <@Trent|> Thanks, man! :) 17:26 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) If Trent wants me to cause more friction between him and Duncan, who am I to stop him? Here's how it'll play out; Trent gets jealous, Duncan gets angry, everyone votes Trent off for being a major loon. Basic math. 17:26 <@Ch|Iz|Har> -- DUNCAN AND TRENT -- 17:26 * Trent| walks into the room and slams the door shut. 17:27 <@Duncan|> Hey, you see Gwen? She kinda just, walked out. @Trent 17:27 <@Trent|> No, but we need to have a serious talk. 17:27 <@Duncan|> Sure thing, pal. 17:27 <@Trent|> No. 17:27 <@Trent|> I'm not your pal. 17:27 <@Trent|> I hate you. 17:27 <@Trent|> And guess what? 17:28 <@Trent|> Gwen's MY girlfriend, NOT yours. 17:28 <@Duncan|> Yeah, I think I know that, bud. 17:28 <@Trent|> Stop calling me BUD. 17:28 * Trent| shoves Duncan. 17:28 <@Duncan|> Hey! Watch it. 17:28 <@Trent|> You know what that was? 17:28 <@Trent|> A shove. 17:29 <@Trent|> I don't usually get physical, but I can easily rearrange your face if you keep talking to Gwen. 17:29 <@Duncan|> Whoooooa. 17:29 <@Duncan|> How many times do I have to say that me and Gwen are just friends? 17:29 <@Duncan|> But if you want a fight, pretty boy, you got one. 17:29 <@Trent|> I'm serious, dude. 17:29 <@Trent|> I've got Justin on my side, I've got Beth on my side, I've got everyone on my side. 17:29 <@Trent|> So if you don't quit talking to Gwen, I'll stick around until the teams dissolve and kick your butt. 17:30 <@Duncan|> Looks like you don't have Gwen on your side, though. 17:30 <@Trent|> What did you say?! :@ 17:30 <@Duncan|> I said. 17:30 <@Trent|> AAAAAAAAAARGH. 17:30 * Trent| lunges towards Duncan. 17:30 <@Duncan|> What the-- 17:30 <@Ch|Iz|Har> -- GWEN AND LINDSAY -- 17:31 * Gwen| walks into Lindsay's dressing room 17:31 <+Gwen|> Ummm hello? 17:31 <+Gwen|> Trent? :| 17:31 <+Lindsay|> *from the closet* HELP, HELP 17:31 <+Gwen|> :o 17:31 <+Gwen|> GAH! 17:31* Gwen| runs to the closet and opens it 17:32 <+Lindsay|> *falls out with tape around her mouth* GWEN! 17:32 <+Gwen|> LINDSAY?! Who did this?! 17:32 <+Lindsay|> *muffled* tr-tr... *inaudible* 17:32 <+Gwen|> Oh, right. 17:32 <+Gwen|> *rips tape off painfully* 17:32 <+Lindsay|> OW! 17:32 * Lindsay| feels skin 17:33 <+Gwen|> Sorry... you okay? 17:33 <+Lindsay|> Not really! 17:33 <+Lindsay|> At least I got an affordable wax. :( 17:33 <+Gwen|> WHO did this to you, Lindsay? 17:33 <+Lindsay|> Trent! He's so jealous about you hooking up with Duncan! ^^ 17:33 <+Lindsay|> I think I saw him and Justin walk away somewhere... 17:33 <+Gwen|> JUSTIN and TRENT are CONSPIRING?!?! 17:34 <+Lindsay|> I don't know what that word means but I'm TOTALLY as shocked as you are! :D 17:34 <@Trent|> *enters the room* 17:34 <@Trent|> :| 17:34 <+Gwen|> TRENT?!?! 17:34 <@Trent|> Oh. 17:34 <@Trent|> Gwen. 17:34 <@Trent|> Lindsay. 17:35 <+Lindsay|> Oh, look he's back! :D 17:35 <+Lindsay|> I mean... *growls* 17:35 <+Lindsay|> :-@ 17:35 <+Gwen|> Trent, how could you do this?! 17:35 <@Trent|> What? 17:35 <@Trent|> No, wait, this wasn't me... 17:35 <@Trent|> I've been set up! 17:36 <+Lindsay|> It totally WAS you. >.> 17:36 <@Trent|> Okay, it might've been me a little, but it was all just a big misunderstanding! 17:36 <+Gwen|> SERIOUSLY? 17:36 * Gwen| sighs. 17:36 <+Gwen|> ..... Trent, I think we need to talk after the challenge 17:36 <@Trent|> Wait, us? About...? 17:36 * Heather13 walks into the dressing room. 17:37 <@Heather13> LADIES. 17:37 <@Heather13> The challenge is about to start and Chris says he wants everyone on the runway NOW. 17:37 <@Heather13> So if you three are DONE with your tea party... 17:37 <+Lindsay|> Wait! But what about my outfit? D: 17:37 <@Ch|Iz|Har> -- CHALLENGE -- 17:37 <+Beth|> *Is sitting next to DJ* 17:37 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: :D 17:38 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Let's see how our teams fared with today's fashion challenge. 17:38 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Judges, you both ready to roll? 17:38 * Heather13 glances at Justin. 17:38 <@Justin|Chef> J: Roll what, exactly? :| 17:38 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: First up! 17:38 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: It's the Killer Grip dream team, Lindsay and TEEEEE-RENT! 17:38 <+Beth|> WOOOHOOO! Yay! 17:39 * Heather13 claps. 17:39 <@Ch|Iz|Har> H: *claps* :) 17:39 * Trent| walks out with Lindsay, who is dressed like Gwen. 17:39 <@Trent|> Uhhh, hey guys! 17:39 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: *slaps forehead* 17:39 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Oh, no... :s 17:39 <+Beth|> :o 17:40 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: Dang, dude; that is messed up. :| 17:40 <@Trent|> Check out Lindsay, Chris! She's totally goth-ified! 17:40 <@Trent|> Lookin' good, huh? 17:40 <+Lindsay|> Yeah, TOTALLY! 17:40 <+Lindsay|> *kisses to the audience* 17:40 <+Lindsay|> *poses* 17:40 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Well, no comment on that. ._. 17:41 <@Trent|> *whispers* Hey, sorry about taping you up before. 17:41 <@Trent|> Wasn't cool. 17:41 <+Lindsay|> *whispers back* It's ok. You're probably going home anyway. :( 17:41 <@Trent|> :| 17:41 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: ... Heather, Justin. 17:41 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: What do you think? 17:41 <@Justin|Chef> J: Ehhh, not too shabby. ;) 17:42 <@Heather13> Anyone that looks like GWEN is a definite zero. 17:42 <@Trent|> What?! 17:42 <@Trent|> Oh, come on, that's not fair! 17:42 <@Trent|> Chris, you gotta make her give us a higher mark. 17:42 <@Heather13> I'm NOT obligated to do that. 17:42 <@Heather13> And seeing as you've gone totally nutso, I don't think anyone is willing to do ANYTHING for you anymore, Trent. 17:42 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: What the judges say go, dude. And to be fair... 17:43 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: I'm not a fan of Gwen's outfit either. :| 17:43 <+Lindsay|> WOW, thanks Trent. >:c 17:43 * Trent| gulps. 17:43 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Next up is DUNCAN AND GWEN. ;) 17:43 * Gwen| walks out with Duncan :) 17:43 <@Duncan|> *Is in torn and ripped (cuz of Trent) skinny jeans and a jean vest* 17:43 <@Duncan|> *Walks down runway* 17:44 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Hey, it's funny, psycho Trent actually made my clothes look even cooler. 17:44 <+Gwen|> What happened to Duncan 0.0 17:44 <+Gwen|> And why does Lindsay look like me? :| 17:44 <@Duncan|> Take a lucky guess. >~> @Gwen 17:44 <@Trent|> It's a long story, heh-heh... :D 17:44 <+Gwen|> :s 17:44 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Hm. 17:45 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Well, I certainly wouldn't wear it. 17:45 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: But I like your taste. 17:45 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Let's see the opinion of our judges! 17:45 <@Justin|Chef> J: Well... 17:45 <@Justin|Chef> J: If you compare it to the stylistic choices of other male models... such as myself... it's pretty poor. :-/ 17:45 <@Heather13> EQUALLY lame, but I'll give you props for being more original than TRENT ever was. 17:45 <@Justin|Chef> J: I'm afraid that I'll have to give it a 2/10. 17:46 <@Heather13> Three. 17:46 <+Gwen|> Great. -.- 17:46 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: So, who do you guys think is the obvious winner of this challenge? 17:46 <@Justin|Chef> J: The Grips, definitely. 17:46 <@Justin|Chef> J: *gets electrocuted* -_- 17:46 <@Justin|Chef> J: Okay... the Gaffers. :-/ 17:46 <@Heather13> Yep. Gaffers win, without a doubt. 17:47 <+Gwen|> :) 17:47 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: And it looks like for the first time all season... THE SCREAMING GAFFERS WIN A CHALLENGE!!! 17:47 <@Heather13> Woo-hoo, yeah! 17:47 <@Ch|Iz|Har> H: Nice! :D 17:47 * Gwen| smiles at Duncan. 17:47 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Which makes the Grips tonight's LOSERS. 17:47 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: So, I'll be seeing your team at elimination tonight. 17:48 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Make sure you think long and hard about who you're voting off. 17:48 * Trent| walks over to Gwen. 17:48 <@Trent|> You said you wanted to talk? :) 17:48 <+Gwen|> :s 17:48 <@Ch|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to Gwen standing behind the trailers* 17:48 * Trent| walks over to Gwen. 17:48 <@Trent|> Hey, Gwen. 17:49 <@Trent|> Sorry about before. 17:49 <@Trent|> Things just got a little heated, that's all, but we're all cool now, right? 17:49 <+Gwen|> Trent..... 17:49 <+Gwen|> Im sorry but no. 17:49 <+Gwen|> It's not cool and what you did was... not okay. 17:49 <@Trent|> I know, I know. 17:49 <+Gwen|> We REALLY need to do something about this. 17:50 <@Trent|> Please, Gwen. 17:50 <@Trent|> Don't tell me that "something" is what I think it is. 17:50 <+Gwen|> Its what you think it is. 17:50 <@Trent|> WHAT?! 17:50 <@Trent|> Gwen, no, c'mon! 17:50 <+Gwen|> Why are you so jealous of Duncan anyway? 17:50 <@Trent|> He's been all over you the past week! 17:51 <@Trent|> Seriously, how am I SUPPOSED to react? :@ 17:51 <+Gwen|> Not like a psycho killer :| 17:51 <+Gwen|> Im sorry trent, i really love you but.... 17:51 <+Gwen|> I cant be with someone knowing they get THIS jealous over nothing, it's too much.... 17:51 <@Trent|> Gwen... 17:51 <+Gwen|> Trent, save it. 17:51 <+Gwen|> Im sorry but its over :( 17:52 * Trent| sighs. 17:52 <@Trent|> I... 17:52 <@Trent|> I don't know what to say. 17:52 <@Trent|> I thought this... I thought we... 17:52 <@Trent|> I thought it'd be forever. 17:52 <+Gwen|> I'm sorry Trent. 17:52 <+Gwen|> I really am. :s 17:53 <@Trent|> *sigh* :s 17:53 <@Trent|> Alright. 17:53 <@Trent|> I hear you, loud and clear. 17:53 * Trent| walks off, walking right past Justin without noticing him. 17:53 <@Justin|Chef> J: So do I. ;) 17:53 <@Ch|Iz|Har> -- AWARDS CEREMONY -- 17:53 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Welcome, Grips... 17:54 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: ... to your first elimination ceremony! 17:54 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Under your seats, you'll find your voting devices. 17:54 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: In order to cast your vote, get out your voting device and press the button of the person you want booted off. 17:54 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Get to it, losers! 17:54 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: *glares at Trent, presses a button* 17:54 <@Trent|> *presses a button* :s 17:54 <+Beth|> *presses button* 17:55 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Anddd the votes have been cast! 17:55 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Anyone who does not receive a Gilded Chris tonight must take the Walk of Shame and enter the Lame-o-sine, leaving Studio Drama for GOOD! 17:55 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Chrises go to... 17:55 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Beth! 17:55 <+Beth|> *Smiles at DJ* 17:55 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: DJ! 17:55 <@DJ|Leshawna> D: *smiles back* 17:56 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Leshawna, Justin, and Izzy! 17:56 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: And our final Gilded Chris of the evening goes to... 17:56 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: ... LINDSAY!!! 17:56 <+Lindsay|> Oh, YAY! 17:56 <+Lindsay|> *catches statuette* :3 17:56 <@Trent|> Huh, WHAT? 17:56 * Trent| stands up. 17:57 <@Trent|> I'm eliminated? 17:57 <@Trent|> HOW? D: 17:57 <@Justin|Chef> J: Sorry, Trent. 17:57 <@Justin|Chef> J: Gwen told us to. 17:57 <@Trent|> She... she did what? 17:57 <@Justin|Chef> J: Yeah, dude. 17:57 <@Justin|Chef> J: Gwen told me, Lindsay, and Beth to vote you off. 17:58 <@Justin|Chef> J: Said something about you being too clingy and jealous and stuff. :s 17:58 <+Beth|> *nods* 17:58 <@Trent|> Wait, no! 17:58 <@Trent|> That... that can't be true! 17:58 <@Trent|> Gwen wouldn't do that, would she? 17:58 <+Lindsay|> Apparently she did... sorry Trent. :( 17:58 <@DJ|Leshawna> L: Gwen did WHAT NOW? 17:59 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) Gwen didn't REALLY say anything to us. But if the Grips think she betrayed Trent, no one will trust her, which means no more alliances for Gwennie. As soon as the merge rolls around, she's DONE! 17:59 * Trent| trudges walks down the Walk of Shame, sniffling. 17:59 <@Ch|Iz|Har> *screen flashes over to Chris standing outside the trailers* 17:59 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Only ten remain! 17:59 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Is Gwen Studio Drama's newest villain? Will Trent be able to survive without her? 17:59 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: And what does Justin have up his sleeve BESIDES those sexy muscles? 17:59 <@Ch|Iz|Har> Chris: Find out next week, on an all-new, death-defying episode of... STUDIO DRAMA!!! 18:00 <@Ch|Iz|Har> -- END -- O O O